Beyond Destiny
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Breaking Dawn missing momment: Bella's first 3 months as a vampire. First chapter begins with Bella's second hunt. Through Bella's point of view.
1. Second Hunt

_**This story is the story of Bella's first three months as a vampire, which we only breifly read about in Breaking dawn. It starts off from the end of chapter 26 in Breaking Dawn, Book 3. **_

_**This chapter contains some mature scenes, but no lemons. **_

* * *

It was a picture of beauty. Sparkling statues, full of grace despite in their stillness, surrounded me. As unnecessary as it was, we did not stand. Rosalie and Emmett lay next to each other on the grass, the twilight sun throwing beams against their sun. Impossibly, Rosalie's glittering skin enhanced her already breathtaking beauty. Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other, their hands linked as they quietly murmured to the other. Alice and Jasper sat slightly away from everyone else, slightly hidden by the shadows of an ancient tree. Jacob, though rather out of place, held a sleeping beauty in his arms. Renesmee, buried against Jacob's chest, had a subtle glow from the light, her bronze ringlets shining around her perfect face.

All of these of these thoughts shifted to the back of my mind as I gazed up at the most magnificent creature of all. Edward sat cross-legged on the grass, his arms wrapped tightly around me as I sat across his lap. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, allowing his skin to sparkle over his muscular forearms. I marvelled at his beauty. As I lay my head against his now warm, soft chest, I could feel his lips press against my hair.

Although Charlie had left my home a while ago, I could still feel the burn in my throat, despite hunting a day ago. I sighed. Of course I would feel like this. After all, super-control of not, I was still a newborn. Although I knew I would always be thirsty, at least for the next year or so, I didn't think the burning would return so fast. My hand instinctively rose to my throat. Jasper, sensing my discomfort, came to join Edward and I, Alice quickly trailing after him.

"It's perfectly normal if you need to hunt again," he said in a soothing, calm voice. "Nobody expects you to last for as long as we do without hunting." I nodded, knowing he was right. I looked at Renesmee, still sleeping peacefully in Jacob's arms.

"She won't wake up for a least another ten hours," Alice sung in her angel's voice, "You'll be back before she wakes up." A dazzling smile lit up her face, and I was again struck by how much beauty I had missed through my human eyes.

"I thought you couldn't see Renesmee," I accused playfully, though still hesitant to leave her.

"True..." Alice said, "But I know when she will wake up. That's when my plans all disappear." Although she was clearly irritated by her lack of sight, she still smiled at Renesmee. Jacob, though quiet through our exchange, spoke.

"Go, Bell's. She'll be fine with me." His imprintation on_ my_ daughter still annoyed me, but I couldn't deny that what he said was the truth. I nodded, just as Edward pulled us to our feet so fast I didn't see it coming, releasing his hold on me, but entwining his fingers through mine. I leaned to kiss Jacob on the head. Despite all we had been through, he was still, unbelievably, my best friend.

In a quick leap, Edward and I were across the river. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I took off running, trying to get as much of a head start as possible. I could hear Edward's footsteps getting closer and closer behind me. Within a second, I felt his arms snake around my waist, lifting my legs off the ground, making it impossible for me to run.

"Got you," he whispered into my ear, turning my body to face his, his arms wrapped so tightly around my waist I could feel his skin through the two thin pieces of fabric between us. I could have easily broken my way out, with my newborn strength still strong inside of me. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers entwining through his hair. Knowing my intentions, Edward's lips crashed against mine, kissing with the force not possible when I was human. His touch sent a jolt of electricity throughout my body, and I kissed him back, passionate. Maybe too passionate. I felt our bodies falling to forest floor, and in an instant I was lying on top of him, with our arms still wrapped around each other.

"Sorry. Again" I apologized. "I should have learnt the first time." I thought back to my first hunt, where I had too tackled him to the floor.

"I don't mind at all, again" he added, chuckling. His laughter immediately bought the attention back to our bodies, pressed against each other. Since we were already on the ground, I kissed him forcefully, trying my very hardest to remember I was stronger than him. After a moment of kissing back, he pulled away. My face twisted into a glare as I stared down at him, his eyes only an inch from mine. Now that he didn't have to worry about hurting me, I had assumed he wouldn't have to pull away. He laughed at my expression, craning his neck to kiss along my jaw.

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." he began, his lips now making their way down my collarbone, "But I thought you wanted to hunt." Of course the reminder brought most of my attention back to the burning in my throat. His lips lingered on the skin there while he waited for a reply. I groaned, very reluctantly pulling away from him to stand up again. In a split second he was standing too.

"Fine. You win. We can go hunt now." I all but growled. But I was getting really thirsty, and this immediately caused my eyes to wheel around, desperately searching for blood. My nose picked up on the scent of elk and deer, but scrunched up in response. I was not thirsty enough to be that desperate yet. Why couldn't there be another mountain lion around?

Edward immediately understood my expression, taking my hand and tugging me in a direction perpendicular to the direction we had been heading. I willingly followed him at a human pace, curious. After a few minutes we crossed a new trail, and I could instantly smell the scent of a carnivore, rich in warm blood. The scent was definitely not human, but it would be satisfying enough. Once we hit the trail, Edward let go of my hand, allowing me to stalk forward, following the trail of my prey. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I was in control enough to understand he was not stealing my prey from me.

As I rounded a corner in the trail, I spotted a large grizzly bear, about to prey upon a significantly appealing deer. In a quick bound I shot out from my crouch behind the trees, and the bear growled in shock and warning. The thing, although large from behind the trees, appeared enormous as it towered over me, growing loudly, clawing the space between us. I growled back, thirst taking over as I threw myself towards the bear neck. The bear put up a greater fight than the mountain lion had, raking its claws across my skin to try and throw me off. Although I knew the bear would have more impact upon my clothing than it did on my skin, all I could think about was the thick pulse of blood in its neck.

We crashed to the ground as my teeth sunk into the bear's neck, and I could feel the warmth of the blood as it travelled down my throat. The bear wasn't quick to run dry, but when it did, I leaped off it in horror, removing the remainder of its blood from my lips. Like yesterday, Edward leaned against a tree trunk, this time only a few feet away. His expression was of wonder, smiling slightly as I looked down to examine the damage this time. It was going to take a lot of practice before I stop shredding my clothes to pieces.

My white top was stained with blotches of dirt and blood, the sleeves covered in rips where the bear had tried, and failed, to release my grip on it. Large gashes were shredded through the fabric around my stomach, my skin showing through the tears in my shirt. I was amazed the legs of my pants hadn't fallen off; large rips covered the area from the top of my thighs all the way down to my ankles. I smiled up shyly at Edward, and he beamed back, walking towards me so he could wrap his arms around me. My skin burned where his arms met the holes in the back of my shirt.

"How was that?" I asked, lifting my head off his chest to see his expression. It was amused.

"Surprisingly harder for me to watch than yesterday. I'm used to watching Emmett play with grizzlies. It's hard for me to watch you wrestle with bears, especially ones that large." I laughed. I guess neither of us was completely used to my new vampire state yet. My fingers brushed along his cheek hesitantly, trying to judge whether my completely satisfied thirst was real, or whether the burn was muted by the electricity that flowed through my skin from touching him. The choice seemed completely irrelevant when I felt his lips touched against mine again. Though they were not as forceful as before, this kiss was soft and sweet. He gently ran his fingers through the holes in the fabric that covered my stomach, leaving behind a trail of heat as they continued their circuit. After some time, we pulled apart for air, not needed for breathing, but the lack of scent got uncomfortable.

It had gotten darker, though the darkness did not affect my eyesight, it reminded me of the time we had left until Renesmee was awake. I looked towards the direction of the house, far far away to the south west.

"She won't be awake for hours" Edward murmured, "It's not even late yet." His words were a reassurance. Although I couldn't get enough of my daughter, I also couldn't get enough of Edward. We started off running again, this time running with each other, not racing. Edward ran very slightly ahead of me, guiding me in a path I did not recognise. A few seconds later I could feel we were coming to a break in the forest. A small meadow opened up in front of us, the flowers beauty not tainted by the darkness. It was _our _meadow.

All of the human memories from this place flooded back into my mind, and I allowed a quick second to run over every moment I had ever spent with Edward, desperate not to miss out a second. In this new body, my emotions seemed much large than my human emotions, and I was so easily overcome by my memories. I threw my arms around Edward's neck. He had to pin me against the nearest tree trunk to stop me from bowling him over. Again. I tried to control my emotions, loosening my arms so I don't hurt him with my newborn strength. When I dropped my arms, Edward was smiling at me; his arms still pinned on either side of my head against the tree.

"Sorry" I muttered "I should really learn how to control my emotions. I don't want to hurt you." He lifted my chin with his fingers he could look into my eyes. My bright red eyes.

"I wouldn't mind, even if you did," he smiled, moving his hand from my chin to stroke my cheek. Though it was an assurance to me that the blush would never reveal my embarrassment again, I knew Edward must miss it. Though I believed him that he was happy now, with no fear he would hurt me, I still felt pain that I no longer had those human traits he had loved.

"That must upset you" I said quietly, touching his hand that still stroked my cheek. He looked up, confused. "I would blush if I could. Even though I'm not sorry to have it gone, you must be." He smiled, though I could tell he was serious.

"You're happier this way, so I'm happier this way," Edward explained, that simple. "Besides" he added, "It's not lost completely. Nessie blushes." I tried to ignore the stupid nickname. He saw my grimace and embraced me, pulling us onto the grass so I could sit in his lap.

"I really am sorry about the nickname. I know it's not an excuse but I hear it in everyone's thoughts...it's hard not to catch on...I'll put more of an effort into using Renesmee..." I put my hand upon his mouth. He often burbled on when he felt guilty.

"Its fine, Edward," I assured him, dropping my hand, "I know it's not _your _fault." I made it clear that somebody was to blame. Edward laughed, hesitant.

"Jacob has been good with her, and he won't let any harm come to her, just as I won't let any harm come to you, vampire or not." He kissed my hair, and then moved down the side of my face, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached my lips. Pausing, he pulled me on top of him, holding my waist against the flat planes of his stomach. I brushed my lips along his collarbone, up his neck and along his jaw, finally reaching his lips. I took his face in my hands, bringing our lips together roughly. _My _clothes were already destroyed, but I didn't see Alice looking very happy if I destroyed Edward's as well. With a groan, I pulled us off the ground, not breaking the kiss or his strong hold around my waist.

Edward swept me up in his arms, and soon found the familiar trail leading back to our cottage.

* * *

_**I promise to update soon, and am aiming for an update every few days. I have not given up on my other stories, and I plan to revisit and update them within the next few months.**_

_**The next chapter will most likely pick up from the next day after this, including a visit from Charlie. Please feel free to add suggestions, no matter how big or small. Also, if anyone has any innuendos I could use in the next chapter that are similar to Emmett's in Breaking Dawn it would be much appreciated.**_


	2. The Wait

_**This continues on from the last chapter, but starts the next morning. Next chapter will be Charlie's second visit to the Cullen's. Enjoy. **_

* * *

The rising sun was my first hint that our night had come to an end. Our bodies lay entangled on the floor, unintentionally ignoring the pretty white bed for a second time. Light bounced off our skin, throwing rainbows across the wood, dancing beams of early morning sunshine around us. Edward's eyes followed mine to where they glared at the blossoming daytime outside. He chuckled, tightening his arms around me. Though I had wished the night would never end, I had to admit daytime had not come soon enough. Renesmee would be awake soon, and although Alice had promised we would be back before she wakes up, I did not know whether last nights...activities...had been factored into the equation.

Edward felt my body tense as my mind raced through the horrifying possibilities of what our daughter would look like today. I didn't want to waste any minute that she was awake. Like yesterday, I sprung up, looking back to Edward, then to the house where my beautiful daughter was. Edward's lips were at my ear, his arms twisting around my waist. His breath made it even harder to go get dressed where it brushed against my skin.

"We still have tonight...and tomorrow night...and the night after that..." Edward murmured, gently trying to pull me towards the horrendous closet Alice had felt the need to install. I sighed, knowing the sooner we get dressed, the sooner I can see Renesmee. I felt Edward's lips against my hair, and then his arms disappear as he headed into the closet. By the time I reached the double doors, he was already dressed, looking more angel than man in a pale grey shirt that clung to his sculpted chest.

I tried to do what Edward had yesterday, remembering the scents of denim and cotton. I followed my nose to the built in drawers hidden between rows of satin gown bags along the back wall, smiling a huge beam when I found a pair of knee-length shorts. Finding a top was a lot harder. After the first three bags that I opened contained clothing that in no way reflected anything I would have ever dreamed of wearing, I gave up, growling to myself. Edward laughed, following his nose to a high bar travelling across the left wall of the closet. He tossed me a top similar to the one I had worn yesterday, this one a deep blue colour. I sniffed it, making sure this was a scent I would get used to.

I dressed quickly, anxious by the rising sun. Shoes were impossible; the only ones Alice had supplied were strappy little heels. Though I had no issues with balance anymore, it did seem slightly impractical to be running through trees and leaping over rivers in stilettos'. We took off running through the forest, Edward mistaking my racing for competition, and shooting ahead of me. Growling compulsively, I took off after him. Though I made an early leap across the river, we landed at the same time.

As I entered the main room, I could distinctly smell the unpleasant werewolf odour. My nose wrinkled up. Great. Jacob was still here. I tried to remember all the sacrifices he had made, keeping me, and the rest of my family alive. Rosalie was the first to look up, smiling at the revolted expression on my face, then glaring at Jacob, snoring loudly as he sprawled across the couch. As always, when Jacob was sleeping he reminded me of a younger version of himself. My eyes wheeled around the room for Renesmee, finally finding her sleeping, to my surprise, in Jasper's arms, where he sat on the chair beside where Jacob slept, angling it away from my snoring best friend. I ran to her immediately, shoving Jacob's legs out of the way a bit so I could sit down. Might as well practice acting human, knowing I would be seeing a lot of Charlie. Jasper handed Renesmee to me at the same time that Jacob woke, stretching loudly.

"Hey," Jacob said sleepily, still managing to sound cheerful, "Bella's back." Though he was talking to me, his arms reached out for Renesmee. My glare must have caused him to withdraw his expectant arms.

"No way." I stated, trying not to get angry. "I just got her." Jacob groaned, but agreed, sitting as close to me as he would sit to any of his werewolf brothers. That comforted me. He must see me as just Bella, ignoring the fact that he was as repulsed my scent as I was by his. Or maybe he just wanted to stay close to Renesmee, still not trusting the newborn. I preferred not to dwell on that second reason. I hadn't noticed that not everyone was in the room until I heard Alice's complaining from the top of the stairs.

"Really Bella!" She moaned, her eyes fixed on my outfit, "I am seriously considering going round to your closet and only leaving the things that you _should_ be wearing!"

"If the place hasn't already been destroyed," Emmett added, smirking. Edward and I hissed at him in harmony. We had a deal! I was instantly reminded of Charlie's promise to visit again today. The thought brought the burn back to my throat, but I knew I was under control. Well, under enough control not to kill my own father. My pondering was interrupted by a squirm in my arms, followed by a small yawn which had everyone's eyes fixed on the beauty I held on my lap.

Renesmee's eyes slowly opened, looking around, slightly confused, before giving me a breathtaking smile. I wasn't the only one who smiled back; every face in the room flashed dazzling smiles at her. Of course, Jacob had to ruin the moment, reaching his arms out for her again. Renesmee reached for him too. I sighed, surrendering her. This imprinting business was going to get old. Fast.

I hadn't noticed Edward had disappeared, until he returned, carrying that strong metal cup again. Even having hunted yesterday, I knew I wasn't strong enough to feed her, even if she was in my arms, not Jacob's. I watched, my eyes bugging slightly in surprise as Jacob willingly handed Renesmee off to Edward to be fed. As much as I wanted her back in my arms, I couldn't deny the beauty of the relationship between Edward and Renesmee.

It was immediately clear that Renesmee loved Edward just as much as she loved Jacob and I. She had her tiny little hand placed against his neck, showing, despite not needing too through _her_ gift, her thoughts. I went to stand next to them automatically, holding my breath as much as possible, resisting the tempting aroma coming from the cup Renesmee sipped so impatiently at. Jacob was the first to break the comfortable silence, coming to stand next to Edward, Renesmee and I. He truly seemed to have no aversion to standing so close to us.

"So, when's Charlie coming?" He asked cautiously, understanding the physical pain inflicted with my father's visit. Renesmee reached across from Edward, pressing her hand against my cheek. An image of Charlie flashed into my head, Renesmee's eyes curious. I could tell she was looking forward to his visit, as uncomfortable as it may also be for her. It was Alice who answered, her voice casual, calm, trying to keep me from panicking, I guessed.

"He will be coming in about half an hour. Sue Clearwater's coming as well, to see Seth, I presume." My throat burned. Charlie on his own was hard enough to resist. I couldn't-and didn't want to-imagine the scorching pain two humans-filled with irresistible blood-could cause. Edward hugged my shoulders reassuringly, Renesmee managing to appear sympathetic through the seriousness of her eyes.

"Well, I better go drag the kid out of bed then if Sue's coming to see _him_," Jacob said, heading towards the back door, "I guess I probably should tell Leah as well, as useless as it may be," he muttered, to himself this time. Alice danced over to where Jacob had previously stood next to Edward, flipping another small white box in the air. I caught it instinctively, stuffing it in my pockets. I would leave it to the last minute to put these uncomfortable contacts in.

Like the flick of a switch, everyone relaxed into their human activities, trying to set up a normal, human atmosphere for Charlie. The TV was on a sports channel, the remote held by a smug Emmett. Rosalie, catching my glare towards her diabolical sometimes-husband, snatched the remote off him, changing to a news station. I smiled at her, grateful. Carlisle and Esme took their places on the couch in front of where Emmett and Rosalie sat on the floor, pretending to watch the news, too. Alice and Jasper lounged out at the bottom of the stairs, flipping through a fashion magazine- obviously Alice's idea. I took Edward's hand, towing him towards the free loveseat. After a few seconds, everyone started breaking off into their own conversations.

Edward stared down seriously like Renesmee. She looked back in understanding, pressing her hand against his cheek, to which he nodded. I noticed that her hair was another third of an inch longer than yesterday, her body again a bit slimmer and longer. I prayed that Charlie wouldn't notice the difference. After all, how much change could I put him through?

Jacob barged through the doors a second later, Seth close on his heels, his happy, childish face lighting up the room immediately. It was hard not to be happy around Seth. Alice's glower had them retreating into the corner silently. On the way, Seth punched Edward in the shoulder in friendship, giving me a small hug. Jacob didn't even bother holding his arms out for Renesmee, though I could tell he wanted her. I gave him a small apologetic smile.

It was obvious what everyone was trying to do-set up a calm atmosphere. I could feel my nerves growing by the second, even with Edward's arm around my waist rubbing comforting circles on the small of my back. I leaned into him, using the steady beat of Renesmee's heartbeat to calm myself as I took her into my arms.

What seemed like an eternity later, I could hear the distinct sound of tires turning off the highway and onto the Cullen's drive.

* * *

**_Although the next few chapters will span over a couple of days, I will also write a series of oneshots which occur during Bella's first three months as a vampire, such as Renesmee's first words and Quil and Embry joinging Jacob's pack, as well as just a few pieces of Edward/Bella fluff. _**

**_Please feel free to send me any requests for this story, or any others. I would really like to know if someone has a certain incident that occured during Bella's first three vampire months that they would like me to include (does not have to include Bella, however). _**


	3. Visiters

_**This continues directly after the previous chapter. I used Urban Dictionary to form the innuendos (search 'sexual metaphor', then under bases). **_

* * *

As the sound of the tires winding slowly down the Cullen's driveway got louder, I pulled the small white container out of my pocket. Flipping it open, I put the quarter-spheres in my eyes, resisting the urge to blink and dislodge the uncomfortable object. I shoved the empty container back in my pocket, focusing on breathing steadily, and blinking. Edward could feel my nerves, wrapping his arm tighter around my waist. Did he not realise that his touch shocks me like a live wire? Obviously Jasper felt my change in emotions, sending calming waves throughout the room at once.

The engine cut out outside the house, and I could hear the opening and closing of two car doors. My breathing accelerated, remembering that Sue had come. There was a quick knock on the door. Carlisle rose to answer it. I took a deep breath before the room would become saturated in the delicious aroma of human blood. When Carlisle opened the door, the first person I saw was Sue. He short, sharp hair had grown out longer, but her expression looked almost as uncomfortable as Leah had been in the Cullen's home. I was positive Sue knew about my transformation, and about Renesmee, but her eye still bugged out a little as she saw us.

"Sue, Charlie," Carlisle greeted them in a friendly tone, "Please, come in." Charlie walked through the door first, his expression full of relief. I held back a sigh; of course Charlie would be relieved we were still here, after betraying him for over a month. A smiled a timid little smile, knowing it would take Charlie a lot more than one visit to get used to my...renovations. Charlie smiled back, that same crinkly eyed smile which made him look many years younger. Sue looked incredibly awkward and uncomfortable as she followed him into the room. Thankfully, Seth stepped in.

"Hey mom!" he called cheerfully, allowing everyone else to relax a bit more. Sue went to go stand by her son and Jacob, and I could see the statement she was making; Sue runs with the wolves. Charlie paused in front of me, his arms slightly extended. All through my life, Charlie had never been the one for hugging, yet he chooses _now_, full of pulsing blood that pooled venom in my mouth just thinking about it, to greet by the means of hugging.

I tried to make my limbs less gracefully and coordinated as I stood up; holding my breath as I _very_ carefully wrapped my arms around Charlie's shoulders. He hugged me back awkwardly for a few seconds, and then walked over to sit in the free armchair as he had yesterday. Edward put his arm back around my waist as soon as I sat down. Renesmee was hiding shyly from Charlie, her head in Edward's chest. Every so often she would peep through her hair to look at him before hiding again. And every time Charlie made eye contact with his granddaughter, his face would light up.

Scanning around the room, Charlie looked surprised to see Jacob here again. After all, Jacob hadn't exactly made his hatred for the Cullen's subtle, or private. Jacob waved to him, and Charlie, still not completely forgiving of Jacobs show yesterday, just grunted in response. I broke the silence, using up most of my air supply in the process.

"So, dad, what are your plans for today?" I tried to keep my voice lower, that way it wouldn't be its usual ringing sound. Though I loved Charlie completely, I didn't know how long I could stay in control, even if he was my father.

"Sue and I are joining Billy for lunch," he looked towards Jacob and Seth, "You guys coming along? I'm sure your dad wants you to come, Jake." Charlie knew Jake too well; as if he would pass up a good meal! I would see the answer in Jacob's eyes though, as he stared down at my daughter. I tried to give him the best look possible to convince him to go with them, wanting my daughter just for Edward and me, even if it's just for a few hours.

"That sounds great, doesn't it?" Rosalie asked in a sugar sweet voice, one that would make you genuinely believe she had Jacob and Seth's best interest at heart. But I knew her motive, and as she had put it, the less time they spend here, the easier it will be to get the stink out.

"Well it's settled then!" Charlie smiled, along with Edward, Rosalie and I. Renesmee didn't look as pleased. "We would have gone earlier...But I wanted to see you. Make sure you were still here." Charlie added in a quieter voice, but I could still hear the feeling of betrayal behind it. I tried to give him a warm smile, without exposing my sharp, frightening teeth.

"I promised we would be here, Dad," I told him in a low, gentle voice, not sure if any words that came from my mouth would convince Charlie I was telling the truth, after being lied to day after day for the past few years. Charlie just nodded, but gave a slight smile. Just then, Renesmee twisted in Edward's arms, looking Charlie full in the face. It was like he was seeing her for the first time though, her beauty causing him to take a slight gasp as she gave him a dazzling smile. Even at three months, a baby shouldn't have a full set of teeth. Charlie saw this.

He looked at Sue, and she gave him a comforting look back, before giving Seth a meaningful look. Sue looked like she was trying to ease the transition for Charlie. Maybe the dinner last night was not as awkward as I had guessed. Renesmee went back to hiding, and Charlie recovered, pretending to watch the news. I knew his thoughts must be all over the place. If it weren't for Edward's gentlemanly politeness of protecting people's thoughts, I would have asked him what Charlie was thinking.

The room was suddenly filled with the familiar cheering of the crowd and commentary I had got used to after living with Charlie. Emmett had flipped the TV onto a baseball game, grinning like a lunatic as I fought back a hiss. No way was this happening. We had a deal. Charlie slumped back in his chair, relaxing as only sports could make him do. Emmett leaned back against the couch as well, his hands behind his head in success. If he didn't wipe that smug grin off his face, I would have to go wipe in off for him.

Thankfully Charlie was too absorbed in the game to notice my fists clenching as I struggled to find a reason why I _shouldn't_ rip Emmett's head off. I reached out wordlessly for Renesmee, and Edward handed her to me without hesitation. It was a lot easier not to kill Emmett when I didn't have my hands free. Emmett could see I was at breaking point, and although Esme, Carlisle and Edward were throwing him warning glances, he wasn't discouraged. Esme distracted Charlie for a second.

"Would you like some tea or coffee, Charlie?" she asked sweetly, taking his attention away from the TV. He was about to reply when Emmett interrupted.

"WOOAHH!" He screamed. Charlie, Jake, Seth and Sue jumped. The rest of us froze. I growled under my breath, hopefully too low for Charlie to hear. The first batsman was making his way to the last base.

"Home run?" Charlie asked, not knowing exactly how Emmett was twisting his words as my brother-in-law wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah. It's about time. Been stuck on first base for years." I ground my teeth into each other, feeling my nails pressing against my granite hard skin. A faint red tinge was covering my eyes, and although I could feel waves of peace desperately rolling over me, it was hard to give into them. Thankfully Edward distracted me just before I was about to dive across the room. His arm squeezed against my waist, a warning this time, pressing his lips to my hair in sympathy. I was temporally overcome by desire, which helped me take most of my thoughts away from Emmett, trying to focus purely on Edwards arm against my back.

I managed to stay calm for the next few minutes until Emmett spoke again, this time leaping up from his spot on the floor as four players sprinted around the bases, each of them passing home base. Great. This was just what I needed to keep me calm.

"Grand Slam!" Emmett boomed, scaring Charlie into his seat, "Let's hope they'll be no need for extra innings in this game!" I'd been in high school long enough to understand what exactly _those_ terms imply. Edward understood as well, his expression truly frightening. By the slightly embarrassed look on Charlie's face, I could tell he understood as well. Rose snatched the remote off Emmett, shutting the TV off. I smiled, mouthing a _thank you_. Charlie didn't even seem bothered about missing the game. I guessed he was just as embarrassed as I was. There was no doubt in my mind that Charlie hadn't understood at least one of those innuendos.

While Charlie was looking away, his eye landed upon the clock. "Sue we probably should get going soon if we want to make it to Billy's by one." He held his arms out to hug me goodbye, looking like he was debating between staying or not. One look at Emmett had him backing slightly towards the door. He hesitated at the stairs. I handed Renesmee to Edward, who took her expertly in his arms, then gave Charlie a quick hug, not breathing.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" he asked, anxious. For once I could understand completely how he felt. When I first met Edward, it felt like he would disappear overnight.

"Yes, Dad. I promise we will be. Have a good lunch." He leaned around me, waving goodbye to Renesmee, shock on his face as she waved back. I closed the door as he as Sue retreated. A few minutes later I could hear the engine start, and in another few minutes I could hear the car turn off onto the highway.

I turned to face Emmett, who still wore that smug grin on his face. All his comments during the game flooded back into my head. I let the snarl I had been building rip out through my teeth, making the most frightening sound since I had become a vampire. I'd warned him. We had a deal. He knew I was not the smartest person to antagonize. My body had automatically coiled into a crouch, snarls ripping through my teeth as my vampire mind chose my next course of action.

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger. I have got I good idea planned for the next chapter, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for an update. As usual, I am always open for suggestions. _**


	4. Release

**_Again, this continues directly after the previous chapter. I had a little bit of trouble with the ending, and it doesn't seem to fit very well, but I hope it isn't too out of place. _**

* * *

With snarls ripping out of my chest and wordless growls hissing out of my mouth, my body sunk lower into its hunting crouch. As I glared at Emmett, the red tinge covered over my eyes, invading my thoughts. Though my course of action was clear, nobody moved to stop me; not Alice, who must have seen my intentions; not Jasper, who knew all too well how out of control newborns can get; not Edward, who stood the closest to me out of everyone; not even Rosalie, who could see the vicious intentions in my eyes as I prepared to lunge at her husband.

Even despite the proof that I _was_ stronger than him, Emmett remained unmoved, his smug, superior grin stretching even wider as he took in my wild, uncontrolled state. I could hear Esme and Carlisle murmuring anxiously, and my mind processed the reason why they might not be stopping me. To them, I must be truly frightening, but my body refused to shift its intentions, my vampire mind not thinking through decisions before putting them into action. I lunged, straight for Emmett throat.

As I leaped through the air, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion and double-time in the same instant. Before I could remind myself what happened the last time I let my temper get the better of me, I was already tackling Emmett to the ground, pinning his shoulders with a little too much force. Remembering the delicate state of the furniture and house were the last things on my mind as I struggled to control my overflowing emotions. I could hear the protesting of the wooden floor as I leant over Emmett, snarling, trying to cling onto any bit of reason I had left.

My mind searched around for something else to focus on, growls still erupting from my chest. Finally I tuned all my focus to Renesmee's heartbeat and steady breathing, the only sound left in a room full of statues. Obviously reason came to my face at the same time it flooded threw my mind. With one last ear-splitting snarl, I leaped off Emmett, running as far away as possible as I could from him in the room.

Emmett's expression was no longer smug, and although he tried to cover it up quickly, I could see the terror in his eyes. That made me feel a little better, and a small smile twisted on my lips. As soon as he could see I was in control, Edward was at my side, his arms wrapped around my waist, restraining subtly. I hadn't noticed him hand Renesmee off Esme, the furthest from Emmett in the room. I sighed. What would my daughter think of me now? Would she see me as a hideous monster?

Her eyes were the first eyes I met, though they were not full of the fear and disgust I had expected. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of excitement and amusement, her breathtaking smile lightening up the room. I wanted to cross the room and apologise for letting her see me like that, out of control, and to be quite honest, dangerous. But I knew there was someone else I had to apologise too. I couldn't even meet his eyes, or anyone else's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," I whispered, knowing he could hear me, "I don't know what happened...one second I was angry, the next I was trying to attack you." Edward tried to comfort me, no matter how much I deserved to wallow in guilt, and pressed him lips against my hair, loosening his hold. When I peeked up, Emmett was flexing his muscles out like a superhero, his face excited, as if my nearly killing him was the most fun thing that had happened to him.

"No problem, Bella," he shrugged, "That was exciting. I should wind you up more often. Not a limb out of place!" Emmett continued flexing, as if some form of achievement came out of our...encounter. Rosalie was not so pleased; that much was obvious from her face, still beyond beautiful, even when twisted into a glare. I braced, expecting her to yell, or attack me. After all, I had just come quite close to killing her husband because of my stupid temper.

"EMMETT!" She screamed, hitting him over the back of the head with almost as much force as I did, "You had a deal! She could have killed you, and it would have been entirely _your_ fault!" Rosalie seemed as furious as I had, though I could still see her shrieking was out of love for her husband. Carlisle and Esme were politely looking away now- obviously Rosalie's chiding was not unusual- as they cooed over Renesmee, still in Esme's lap. Jasper looked wary, no doubt trying to calm down Rosalie, while still keeping me from attacking again. Alice looked uninterested; she had already seen this outcome. All the while, Edward had been placing chaste kisses against my temple and hair, distracting me, calming me down.

"Bella," Emmett called, "You. Me. Rematch." He couldn't be serious! Was teasing me that satisfying that he wanted his right back to spread my sex life to anyone he wished? Not that having his right taken away stopped him. I sighed, but nodded. It felt good to release some of my strength, and it would probably be better to release it now, rather than wait until the next time I snap.

"Excellent," he hissed, leading the way to that same rock outside. Edward unlocked his arms, but entwined his fingers with mine, following me outside. Nobody followed us this time, which I was grateful for. As much as I loved my family, space was probably best for the next few minutes. Edward released my hand as Emmett put his elbow on the rock, his fingers beckoning me. I stood opposite him, placing my hand in his much larger one.

"I win, and I have free speech, saying whatever I like about your sex life, whenever I want, to whoever I want. And you can't attack me." Emmett proposed, confident, as if he had already won the match. I rolled my eyes, certain my strength could not have worn off _that_ fast.

"Deal. I win, and you have to keep your mouth shut. No innuendos, no pointed jokes, about me, or Edward. I mean it." My voice got harsher with each word. Emmett nodded smiling, flexing his biceps. Then the force hit my hand, though it did not move in the slightest. I let him push as hard as he could for a minute, concentrating on the strength in my arm released. Curious, I let my hand slip by a millimetre. Emmett's smile grew, thinking he had this one. I could feel him push harder. Eventually the boredom fell through, and I smashed his hand down against the rock, with much too much force.

His hand shot straight through the rock, digging into it, causing the rock to crack. As I let go, the rock split in half, before crumbling to the ground. Emmett growled, childishly smashing half a dozen more rocks before storming back into the house. I snickered, walking back over to where Edward stood. A tinkling bell laugh froze my body, and I looked up to see Renesmee looking out the window, pointing at me. Abruptly, I grabbed Edward's hand, sprinting straight through the door, scooping Renesmee up in my arms.

She pressed her little hand against my cheek, showing me first lunging at Emmett, my movements surprising graceful compared to the horrifying sounds ripping out of my mouth, then smashing the rock in half as I crashed Emmett's fist into the rock. Her thoughts were the opposite of frightened; they were amused and excited. The previously tense atmosphere had completely disappeared from the room as people broke off to do their normal activities. Carlisle and Esme still sat on the couch, talking quietly. Rosalie and Emmett had gone back to watching TV, safely on a reality show. Alice and Jasper had moved to occupy the love seat, staring at each other intensely. Edward was right by my side, his arms tenderly wrapped around Renesmee and me, leaning down to kiss her forehead every so often as she dozed off to sleep. I couldn't help but kiss her too, her heated skin not seeming to mind my cold lips. I sighed, wondering if this moment could get any more perfect.

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter was quite a bit shorter than others. I could have continued on a bit further, but I wanted to leave the next part for a new chapter. I will try an update as soon as the ideas are developed enough in my head to write them down. _**


	5. New Additions

**_This is my first one-shot in this story, which occurs a few days after the last chapter. There is not much romance and fluff in this chapter, but I hope you will still enjoy it. _**

* * *

To an outsider, it would seem like just an ordinary day in the Cullen home. Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch watching the morning news, and, despite their completely breathtaking youthfulness, they looked like any other parents. Alice and Jasper were out when we arrived at the house, hunting, I presumed. Edward and Rosalie were feeding Renesmee; something I still did not feel comfortable doing, even though my thirst was under control. Emmett was still slipping in suggestive remarks about how I spent my night, but I was able to tune him out, focussing on more important matters.

Even Charlie would be able to pick up on the difference between Renesmee today and Renesmee a few days ago. Her proportions were again more adult like, her body leaner and longer. Renesmee looked much more like a four month old than a three month old. We could see the trend in her growth was slowing, though only by a small amount each day. Her mind was progressing greater than her body though. Even through her thoughts I could quickly see her intelligence increasing as she became more aware than most adults with each new experience. However, I let my mind focus on spending each day with my beautiful daughter, and tried very hard not to think about the negatives.

It seemed Jacob was trying to do the same thing. Jacob spent most of his days and nights in the Cullen house now, something I would never have even dreamed of in my wildest imagination. He mostly sat in the corner, not saying much, except when he was arguing-mostly with Rosalie- over feeding or playing with Renesmee. Jacob seemed just as content as I did to have Renesmee near. It reminded me slightly of the comfort I used to have by having Edward in the room while I slept. I shoved that thought out of my head; it was _way_ too early to think of Jacob and Renesmee together like_ that_.

Seth often joined us as well, perfectly comfortable in a house full of vampires. He was just as fascinated as everyone else was watching Renesmee. His sister, on the other hand, was a lot different. Leah's uncomfortable feelings and disgust were poorly disguised every time she reluctantly came to the Cullen's- which wasn't very often- to check on Jacob and Seth. Though Leah was not exactly polite, Esme and Carlisle offered her the same level of hospitality that she offered Seth and Jacob, providing the pack with any clothing or food they may need.

I was brought back to reality as Seth walked cheerfully through the door, waving to Renesmee, who happily waved back, before taking a seat next to Jacob. Esme had food in his lap before he had even settled into the couch. From the corner of my eye I could see Leah pacing along the edge of the Cullen's lawn. I suppressed a sigh; Leah still though Seth was in danger from being in the _bloodsuckers lair. _I can't say I blamed her though; after all, I was the one who had broken Seth's collarbone less than a week ago after he jumped in to protect Jacob.

Though the imprinting issue had been a problem at first, it was not as bad now. Jacob didn't have a problem just staring at Renesmee, so my moments of motherhood were not stolen by the relationship. I still had the joy of listening to Renesmee's thoughts as she updated me on every second of her life I had missed. I sat down on the loveseat beside Edward, where he now held Renesmee on his lap, letting her mangle another piece of Esme's silverware.

All of the vampire's in the room froze as an ear-splitting howl echoed through the room- one which could have only come from Leah, who now growled at the forest, her hackles raised. Jacob and Seth were on their feet immediately, their hands violently shaking as Leah looked back at the house, calling for backup. Jacob quickly stripped (which we all pointedly looked away from), his clothes in his mouth as he phased on the fly, throwing himself off the deck. Seth quickly followed. Seth and Leah covered Jake's flanks. It made me nervous to see Jacob in the firing line at the front.

Seconds later, two wolves emerged, and Jake's pack retreated a few paces, allowing the new wolves to emerge completely from the bush. One was a chocolate brown colour, the other a spottier, lean grey wolf. I couldn't be sure-thanks to the muddy human memories- but they looked like Jake's old friends Quil and Embry. My guess was confirmed as Seth and Jacob immediately stopped howling, relaxing their defensive positions. Leah wasn't so convinced, her eyes looking around, as if to say it might be a trap, whatever _it_ is.

The wolves stared for what seemed like forever, and eventually Leah relaxed, stalking off in the opposite direction, as if whatever had happened was not interesting to her. Embry and Quil turned around to head back into the bush they had emerged from. Jacob and Seth followed in a way that was completely non-threatening, after grabbing their shorts off the grass. I looked at Edward. He didn't need to read minds to know what I would be thinking.

"They'll be back in a few seconds; they just went to phase back," Edward explained. I wondered who _they_ covered. My question was answered as Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry emerged from the bush in their human form, Jacob and Seth leading the way into the house. Quil and Embry followed slightly nervously, but more out of natural instinct as opposed to feeling any antagonism towards us. I thought how bad I must look to Quil and Embry, wondering if they would still see me as Jake's _vampire-loving_ friend. Much to my surprise, Quil smiled at me, giving me a high-five as Embry greeted me.

'Sup Vampire Girl," he said as if I were no different than how I had been when I last saw him. I smiled in response before looking at Jacob questionably. Almost every other pair of eyes in the room matched mine. Well, except for Edward, who obviously knew what was going on.

"Quil and Embry have joined the pack- I mean _my_ pack," Jacob said, twisting his face a little over having to say the pack was _his_. I had guessed the wolves had already covered all the obvious questions using their inter-mind communication. "Quil, Embry, come here," Jacob called his friends excitedly, walking over to where Edward held a shy Renesmee, hiding her face, "This is Ness-er-Renesmee." He used her full name for my benefit, no doubt. No one else seemed to have a problem with the monstrous nickname.

Like she had with Charlie, me, and not to mention the rest of the Cullen's, Renesmee immediately had all the attention of the newest members to Jacob's pack. She peeked up from under her long, dark lashes as Quil and Embry leaned in to take a closer look. Jacob looked like the proudest brother on earth as they admired her. Eventually, Renesmee turned her head so she could completely see the people she had just wrapped around her little finger, causing them to gasp as they took in her complete perfection. Renesmee turned back to Edward to pat his neck, asking him something.

"We'll have to see if they are comfortable with that," Edward said to her quietly, before turning his attention to the wolves for the first time. They must have asked the obvious follow up question.

"She wants to know if she can..._talk_ to you, using her usual way of communicating." Edward spoke for Renesmee, who stared up at Quil and Embry with curiosity. They had obviously heard enough about Renesmee to understand what Edward was implying. Quil, always open to a challenge, reached his arms out first, and Edward handed Renesmee to them. I briefly remembered just how safe Renesmee was in their arms- after all, it would be completely unforgivable if a wolf harmed the object of another wolfs imprintation.

Renesmee, delighted with her new friends, was quick to start communicating with Quil and Embry (who had leaned in so she could talk to him too), and after the initial gasps of shock, they were nodding in agreement and understanding. I whispered to Edward, though everyone else in the room would no doubt hear.

"What is she telling them?" I asked curiously, watching how Quil seemed to understand whatever she was saying.

"She's making the link that he is a friend of Jacob. She's sharing the...bond...her and Jacob have," Edward replied just as quietly, his voice changing a little around the word 'bond'. That explained why Quil understood. Another human memory flashed into my head, one where Jacob told me how Quil had imprinted on Emily's two-year-old niece. It comforted me to have that explanation Jacob had given me how there was nothing romantic about the relationship.

Renesmee spent the remainder of the morning in the arm of Quil and Embry, who had accepted her without even thinking about it. It seemed as if Renesmee was completely irresistible, and after a few short hours, Quil and Embry seemed just as comfortable as Jake and Seth did. I had to admit I was a little jealous. It seemed as if every moment with Renesmee was precious, and as impossible as it was, I wanted her all to myself for the next few hours when she would be awake.

So it was a relief when she was finally returned to my arms, after pressing her hand against Embry's cheek and pointing in my direction. It felt as if she had always been there as she cradled in my arms, telling me by her normal means of communication all she had told Embry and Quil. I had to smile as she showed me how much she loved her parents, and how she had told Quil and Embry all about Charlie as well.

Edward must have been listening because he moved closer to us so he could put his arm around us, kissing Renesmee on the forehead as he saw just how perfectly happy _our _daughter was. Almost as if I had Jasper's gift, I could feel the happiness radiating out from Edward and Renesmee, and nothing pleased me more than their joy.

* * *

**_I am still deciding which event I will do for my next chapter, so it may be a few more days before the next update. If you have any events you want me to write about which occured during Bella's first 3 vampire months, please message me. _**


End file.
